Warrior Cats We Met In Real Life
This is a collab written by: (Ordered by our writing order) Dogwood Lyrix Dreamy Pumpkin Holly Nightstar Basically, we take the cats we met irl and make up stories for them. If you want to join comment down below :) We will add you in ASAP! --If it was raining you would yell at the sun�� CocoXDust 05:28, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Can i still join? :) You're gonna have a B A D time [[User talk:DogwoodFlowers|'L'i'f'e''' is just a '''game,]] and all you gotta do is [[:Shaded|'P'L'A'Y]] Dawn, dusk... 07:45, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it Chapter 1: Dogwood "Fred and the Bread Roll" Fred crept through the resort, hungry. He really wanted something to eat, but the Twolegs kept chasing him away when he went to the restaurant. Fred decided to try his luck there, one more time. He snuck his way into the open eating area, and spotted heaven. There was a sweet bread roll, thick and plump and luscious. Even better, the Twoleg holding it was writing 'Fred' on it. The roll was just calling to him. It literally had his name on it. He didn't care that this place was "fancy dining." He didn't care that most of the dishes in this restaurant costed twenty bucks for a tiny serving. He didn't care that he was going to ruin a birthday dinner. Fred wanted that bread roll, and he was gonna get that bread roll. He dropped into a crouch, watching as the Twoleg spread mouth-watering butter on the roll and sprinkled it with salt. The bread roll looked 50 times more enticing. Bunching up his muscles, Fred launched himself out of the bush and sank his teeth into the bread roll. The four Twolegs at the table yelped, and one swatted at him, but he hit the ground running. Saliva dripped from his mouth as the warm, buttery flavor met his tongue. Suddenly, he was tripped and dropped his bread roll. Fred's chin hit the cement hard, and he yowled in pain. He glanced up to see a smirking brown-and-white tabby, her green eyes were brimming with smug satisfaction. "Ally! Give it back!" Fred yowled, but Ally pranced away with his bread roll. The one he rightfully stole from the Twoleg! Fred tried to get up, but his jaw hurt too badly. No! I NEED that bread roll! It's ''mine! Summoning his motivation, Fred struggled to his feet, watching Ally's brown tail flick behind a plumeria tree. He dashed after her, remembering the delicious, to-die-for flavor of the bread roll. Ally looked back, and, realizing that Fred was chasing her, put on an extra spurt of speed to get to the beach in the hopes of the soft, slippery sand making it harder for him to run. What she didn't know was that he lived in the resort and slept on the sand every night. It was ''his territory, his domain, and it was how he would get his bread roll back. Fred tackled her, screeching his love for the bread roll. Defeated, Ally scampered back to her home wherever she lived, and Fred reclaimed his bread roll. Though it was all sandy and much, much less yummy than before, he ate it anyways. His dirt the next day had grains of sand mixed into it. Chapter 2: Lyrix "The Emo" A sleek black cat with 3 kits was on guard, highly aware that the other cats in the park were either hunting, sleeping, kitting or dying. She shuddered at the thought of Twolegs, as one chopped off a bit of her tail- fortunately she could still balance on trees. Her three kits were curled up together, sleeping silently, occsionally a stir or two was heard. The rustling of leaves travelled clearly in the moonlight; the park was right beside a historic stone building, probably a school. Night's fur bristled; she knew very well that the scent coming from her left was a Twoleg. She had an unusual sweet scent of tuna and cheese. I wonder if I can get some from her, ''Night thought hungrily. ''We haven't eaten in a while. The Twoleg had long purple hair so vibrant it stood out amongst the grays and blacks of the park and school. Night had to narrow her pupils to adapt to the brightness of her hair. The Twoleg must've notied her, because she kneeled down and gave her a sandwich. Which smelled like tuna, cheese, and delicious, greasy butter. There was also one scent Night couldn't recollect; she knew she had scented it before, but she didn't remember what was it. But it smelled so, so tasty and juicy, she didn't even care. After the Twoleg left she woke her kits and shared the sandwich with them. ~ With a swat, I finished off the finch we needed for food. Night, Tansy, Marble and Storm was probably famished; they haven't eaten in days. I padded over to the tree stump with an entrance to our den. My mate greeted me, weirdly delighted. Mostly she looked hollow or sad, and I suddenly picked up the scent of cheese. 'Night? Did you get food?' I asked, surprised. 'A Twoleg was kind enough to give me a huge tuna, cheese and meat sandwich. Twig, do you want some?' Night offered. 'I left some for you.' I dropped the finch and shook my head. 'The sandwich can wait. We have to finish the finch by sundown, or it will rot.' I padded over to our kits. They looked beautiful. 'Wake up, we have to eat.' ~ With at least 10 sandwiches in my bag, I quickly climbed over the wall, dodging the cameras and landing on the floor silently. At least, to me. I walked over to a tree stump with the cat family and dropped a sandwich before leaping on the tree, getting a grip on a tough vine. It wasn't long that I'm going to be here, I left my bag of sandwiches and spread out my large, reflective silver wings. We'll meet one day, again. Chapter 3: Moo "Like Fire" "Stormstream, she's... dead." Tawnykit let out a small mewl and kneaded his mother's cold stomach. "Mama, wake up!" he wailed. "She's dead." Ferretclaw, another queen who had three kits, snorted. "Don't say that! He's only four moons old." Embercloud, the medicine cat, replied indignantly. "He needs milk." she gazed expectantly at Ferretclaw. The she-cat scoffed, "Me? Really? No way." "Do it." Embercloud growled. "Fine." Ferretclaw glowered at Tawnykit. "And he also needs love." Embercloud added. "Yeah, yeah. Come here, Tawnykit!" Ferretclaw flicked her tail dismissively, calling to the small tawny tom-kit. Tawnykit heaved himself up and hobbled over to his new foster mother, who frowned at him and collapsed in her separate nest. Ferretclaw was so horrid that she made her nest far away from her kits. Tawnykit glanced over his shoulder in dismay, his foster siblings now tussling in their nest. They were two moons older than Tawnykit and were about to be made apprentices, and their names were Birdkit, Foxkit and Marshkit. "Go make your own nest, runt." Birdkit stuck her tongue out mockingly. Tawnykit nodded and quickly scraped together a moss nest, tossing a few feathers from his old nest in. I miss you, Mama! Come back! ~'' Tawnykit staggered around, dripping with slimey, dirty water. Foxpaw had pushed him into a puddle! Rage built up inside of Tawnykit's chest, yet he knew better. Today he was becoming an apprentice, and Marshpaw, a kind she-cat, had apologised to him on behalf of her siblings. Glowing with pleasure, Tawnykit gave himself a quick wash, his rough tongue rasping over his soaked fur. Finally, he was finished, and just in time, too. "All cats old enough to swim in the river gather beneath the Waterrock for a Clan meeting!" Spottedstar, the Clan leader, called. ~ Proudly, Tawnypaw trotted into camp, his tail kinked high over his back. He had found a nest of eggs! In his own territory! The Clan had to be proud of him now. He loved being an apprentice! His mentor was one of the kindest cats in the Clan, Squirrelmoon. She was the best at hunting and had taught Tawnypaw well, yet the young tom's situation with his denmates wasn't as bright. Birdpaw looked up from her quiet discussing with Foxpaw, who had now left Tawnypaw alone. But not Birdpaw; she still hated his guts and bullied him. "Are those your eggs, runt?" Birdpaw sneered, her eyes gleaming mischeviously as she stared at the eggs. Tawnypaw sighed; Birdpaw loved to steal his own catches and claim them as her own. "Or are those for Marshpaw?" she teased. Tawnypaw's pelt grew hot - he had a crush on the pretty, young and kind she-cat. "Not on my watch. You're not becoming mates with my sister!" "What's this, Birdpaw?" A voice sounded. Tawnypaw looked up gratefully - Squirrelmoon! The she-cat was frowning and glaring at Birdpaw in disappointment. "Leave my apprentice alone! I know you've been bullying him, and Spottedstar and Icepebble have been notified." Birdpaw stood agape, shrinking into her fur. Icepebble was Birdpaw's mentor, and very, ''very ''strict. "Thank you, Squirrelmoon." Tawnypaw dipped his head. "Any time, Tawnypaw." Squirrelmoon responded, turning around and walking away calmly. ''This is great! ~ Tawnylake rested on his belly beside his new mate, Marshshine. He had won her heart! And now the two were warriors, as happy as could be. Birdpaw, now Birdsky, had stopped bullying Tawnylake - even her apprenticeship was held back for a couple of moons. Foxpaw, now Foxtail, had a deep respect for Tawnylake and the two were almost good friends. Then a dark tabby padded forward - Bramblescar. The older tom nodded at Tawnylake, "Greetings. Tawnylake, come with me." Tawnylake nodded and followed, only after he gave his mate an affectionate nuzzle. The two toms sat down next to the river in their territory. Bramblescar cleared his throat and started, "I finally discovered the truth." Bramblescar was Ferretclaw's mate, yet much nicer, and he had become a father figure to Tawnylake over the seasons, making the two cats quite close. Ever since Stormstream died, Bramblescar had worked hard to find out who Tawnylake's father and missing brother was. "Yes! Tell me!" Tawnylake pleaded. "Your father and brother... are kittypets." Bramblescar meowed. "What?!" Tawnylake stood agape. He couldn't believe it! The big tabby nodded, "Yes, I could." he purred jokingly, "Just kidding." "Can I meet them?" Tawnylake inquired. "Of course. Follow me," Bramblescar beckoned Tawnylake forward with his tail, and the pair disappeared into Twolegplace. ~ "That's my father?" Tawnylake asked in disbelief as he stared at the fat tom balancing on the fence. He had a bright red collar with a silver disc hanging off it. "Yes. Aren't you, Rocky?" Bramblescar asked. The big kittypet nodded, "Yes." Rocky stared at Tawnylake in disgust. "And I don't want anything to do with him." "What?!" Bramblescar and Tawnylake meowed in unison. "Yes, that's right. I don't. As long as my son is wild, he will not be my son." Rocky said, his voice ice-cold. "What about my brother? This must be some kind of mistake!" Tawnylake sputtered. Rocky rolled his eyes, "Fine." Then he let out a piercing caterwaul, summoning another tom. He had a thicker purple collar with thick bands of black and a red disc hanging off it. "Yes, dad?" The tom asked. "Meet your long-lost brother... Tawnylake. ''And this pathetic old creature, Bramblescar." Rocky spat, his voice scornful. Bramblescar's hackles raised, but his tail slapped over Tawnylake's mouth to stop the young tom from defending his sort-of father. "Don't talk to your kin like that, dad!" The younger tom meowed in shock. "Yeah, whatever." Rocky rolled his eyes and turned around, leaping off his fence and disappearing into his garden. "My name's Romeo! It's nice to meet you two finally. Romeo meowed, leaping down the fence and greeting Tawnylake. ''He looks friendly enough. '' "Hi, Romeo!" ~ Tawnylake let out another wheeze, followed by a cough. His mate, Marshshine, stroked his back with her tail. "You should really go see Lionpelt..." she murmured. The two cats were elders now, and Lionpelt was their new medicine cat. Hold on, let us explain everything. Tawnylake, Marshshine, Foxtail and Tawnylake's brother (who had joined RiverClan), Tigereye, had moved to the elders den. And they moved in the elders den in the memory of their previous elders - Ferretclaw, Bramblescar, Icepebble and Squirrelmoon. Tawnylake and the others had only been elders for one moon, yet Tawnylake feared it was already the end for him. Anyway... Recently, a rat attack had savaged the camp, taking the lives of Embercloud, Ferretclaw, Bramblescar, Icepebble, and Birdsky. Embercloud had died in the heat of the battle, running out to fetch the body of Ferretclaw, who was severely wounded. With Embercloud dead, Ferretclaw was put out of her misery quite quickly. Lionpelt, Embercloud's apprentice, went out into the battle, and when a huge rat attacked him, Bramblescar defended him and died in the process. Birdsky tried to defend the nursery, but gave up because her wounds were too much. Shortly after the battle, she died of her wounds. Squirrelmoon also had a similar situation to Birdsky, dying of her wounds after the battle. And Icepebble? Icepebble had died four moons prior, accidentally eating a poisoned trout. After that, Tawnylake and the others moved into the elders den. And his nest was so far away from the others. Why? Whitecough. Yet the other elders feared that, in fact, it ''wasn't ''whitecough. "Oh StarClan, I hope you make it through this." Marshshine whispered. ~ Savage coughs rattled Tawnylake's weak chest. Lionpelt, Marshshine, Tigereye and Foxtail crouched around Tawnylake, praying to StarClan and hoping for the best. "Can you do anything else?" Tigereye pleaded. Lionpelt shook his head, "No. This was all I could do for him." "No!" Marshshine let out a grief-stricken yowl, ready to thrust her face into her mate's fur, but a ginger paw stopped her. "No, Marshshine. We don't want another elder with greencough." Lionclaw warned sternly. "So it's greencough?" Foxtail whimpered, staring at his friend sullenly. "Yes, I'm afraid." Lionpelt whispered. This would be his third loss as a medicine cat; first Birdsky, then Squirrelmoon, and now Tawnylake. Tawnylake let out a gasp of air, and opened his eyes up weakly, staring at the four blurry shapes in front of him. No... There weren't four. There were more! Starry shapes appeared before him, dazzling and mesmerising... ''Ferretclaw! ''The regal, starry she-cat dipped her head. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. ''Apology accepted, I hope we can become friends now. Embercloud! ''The starry spirit padded forward, her ebony-black coat shining, and her eyes. "I'm so proud of you..." ''Thank you, thank you for everything. Birdsky! ''The she-cat was standing beside her mother, "I'm sorry, as well. Please forgive me..." ''I will, Birdsky, forgiveness is important. Squirrelmoon! ''The red she-cat nodded at Tawnylake and meowed, "You've come so far, you should be proud..." ''I am. Thank you, Squirrelmoon. You taught me so much. Icepebble! ''The white spirit was standing still, before she meowed approvingly, "Well done on your journey in life..." ''Thank you, Icepebble. I can't wait to walk the skies with you. Bramblescar! ''Tawnylake was filled with joy as the dark tabby padded over, stars woven neatly in his thick fur. "You've done so well in your life, Tawnylake. That's amazing, you're amazing..." ''And you're amazing, too. Thank you for everything, Bramblescar. I will be glad to see you again. '' ''All these cats that have died in my life... Are right here. But where's my mother? ''Tawnylake thought as his coughing ceased and his thoughts spun away into a void. He was giving in to death. "I will always, always be with you..." Tawnylake whispered to his mate, brother, and best friend. Finally, drawing in one last gulp of air, Tawnylake's struggles faded away and the world went black. Reawakening, Tawnylake found himself to be reenergised. Bouncing up, he glanced down at his paws. They were shining with stars! His whole pelt was sparkling like Silverpelt - except now, he would be Silverpelt. He looked at his dead body, then back at the spirits. Everything was coated in a shiny mist, and stars were all around. Suddenly, a beautiful starry she-cat stepped forward. "Welcome to StarClan, Tawnylake." "Stormstream!" ''The End Chapter Four: Pumpkin Category:Collabs